mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Art of the Dress
Art of the Dress, also titled Rarity's Dressmaking Song, is a song that is featured in the episode Suited For Success. The song is a direct homage or "borrowing" from Stephen Sondheim's song "Putting It Together" from the musical Sunday In the Park With George. It is one of two musical numbers that take after Sondheim's work, the other one being At the Gala. The length of the song and its reprise combined gives the longest running time of any song of the series. It is the fourth track on the Songs of Friendship and Magic soundtrack album. The reprise is not on the album, but the digital booklet included with the album contains the reprise's lyrics. The album version of this song contains harmony vocals not heard on the televised version, and removes sound effects such as Opalescence's meow. It also serves as the sixth track of side A on the vinyl album Magical Friendship Tour.__TOC__ Lyrics :Rarity ::Thread by thread, stitching it together ::Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip ::Making sure the fabric folds nicely ::It's the perfect color and so hip ::Always gotta keep in mind my pacing ::Making sure the clothes' correctly facing ::I'm stitching Twilight's dress ::Yard by yard, fussing on the details ::Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? ::Make her something perfect to inspire ::Even though she hates formal attire ::Gotta mind those intimate details ::Even though she's more concerned with sales ::It's Applejack's new dress ::Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink ::Fluttershy something breezy ::Blend color and form, ::Opalescence Do you think it looks cheesy? ::Something brash, perhaps quite fetching ::Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? ::Making sure it fits forelock and crest ::Don't forget some magic in the dress ::Even though it rides high on the flank ::Rainbow won't look like a tank ::I'm stitching Rainbow's dress ::Piece by piece, snip by snip ::Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip ::Thread by thread, primmed and pressed ::Yard by yard, never stressed ::And that's the art of the dress! Reprise Lyrics :Twilight Sparkle: Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four. :Rarity ::Stitch by stitch, stitching it together ::Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right? ::Even if my fabric choice was perfect ::Gotta get them all done by tonight ::Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive ::Wait until you see it in the light ::I'm sewing them together! :Pinkie Pie: Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops? :Rarity: Well, I think... :Pinkie Pie: Balloons? :Rarity: Well... :Pinkie Pie: Do it! :Rarity ::Hour by hour, one more change ::I'm sewing them together, take great pains ::Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind ::Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind? ::Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time ::Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine ::Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call ::Brings a whole new revision ::Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision :Twilight Sparkle: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor. :Fluttershy: French haute couture, please. :Rarity: Ugh... :Applejack: What if it rains? Galoshes! :Pinkie Pie: More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers! :Rarity: Streamers? :Pinkie Pie: Whose dress is this? :Rarity: Streamers it is. :Rainbow Dash: What? :Rarity: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too? :Rainbow Dash: No, I just want my dress to be cool. :Rarity: Do you not like the color? :Rainbow Dash: The color's fine, just make it look cooler. :Rarity: Do you not like the shape? :Rainbow Dash: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about twenty percent cooler. :Pie ::All we ever want is indecision :Dash ::All we really like is what we know :Sparkle ::Gotta balance style with adherence :Fluttershy ::Making sure we make a good appearance :Applejack ::Even if you simply have to fudge it :sans Rarity ::Make sure that it stays within our budget :Rarity ::Got to overcome intimidation ::Remember, it's all in the presentation! ::Piece by piece, snip by snip ::Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip ::Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed ::Yard by yard, always stressed ::And that's the art of the dress! Other versions References de:Art of the Dress es:Es arte un Vestido Hacer fr:Art de la mode it:L'Arte del Buon Cucir ja:ラリティの歌 pl:Art of the Dress ru:Искусство шитья sv:Art of the Dress Category:Album songs